beyond_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Derek Carter
Derek Killian Carter (A.K.A "The Cosmic Ray II") is a superhuman and a 6th generation member of the Carter Family. He is the son of Ethan Carter and Kim Parsons, as well as the brother of Emma Carter. He is a member of the U.S.S. 'Origins' Derek was born a year after his sister Emma was born and was when his parents were living on Terranovia. He grew up, looking up to his big sister as a role model; which she took kindly. He grew up knowing he had superpowers and was taught how to use them. Legacy Hero Academy By 16; Derek was sent to the Legacy Hero Academy where he was taught how to use his powers with the greatest of responsibility. He spent all the years there and passed with flying colors; now planning to protect the universe from evil. 'Adulthood' By 23; Derek became The Cosmic Ray II and became an actor. He was actually approached by a Fox Sorkins; the famous adult film director and he was interested in him working for him to start in his career. Reluctantly though, he did accept the job and that's where he met Connie Summerfield. Summerfield explained to him that she wanted to stop being an adult actress and go into actual showbiz; which Derek granted her. Before he and her started Derek's first film; they went to Fox and quit. Summerfield and Derek eventually fell in love with one another and married. Surprisingly however; Summerfield was later revealed to be the last of a race known as the Cosmians. Despite everything though; Derek still loved her and started a fantastic life with her. Derek was eventually approached by Gregory Shore; who offered both Derek and Summerfield a chance to make themselves well known actors. He actually took the job, as did she and since then; he and she worked as actors in various films. 'Powers & Abilities' *'Semi-Immortality:' Derek possesses a form of immortality that keeps him from aging and keeps him immune to all known ailments. *'Invulnerability:' Derek was naturally born with the ability to be immune to virtually every form of attack. *'Superhuman Strength:' Despite him father possessing amazing godlike strength; Derek's physiology only grants him strength that is somewhat superior to that that of an average Terranovian. *'Superhuman Speed:' Also unlike his father; Derek also is granted superhuman speed that can match Speeders; but not him great grandfather. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Derek's natural reflexes are known to be extraordinarily superhuman; superior to that of a physically fit assassin. *'Superhuman Agility:' Derek was born with a naturally flexible body and him superhuman abilities make him more agile than the greatest assassins. *'Superhuman Healing:' Derek is known to have been born with a natural ability to heal 10x faster than that of an average Human and Terranovian. *'Superhuman Senses:' Derek's natural senses have been tuned to superhuman lengths. *'Flight:' Strangely enough is Derek's ability to fly. Although his mother doesn't possess this power; his father possesses it in a very powerful way. he can also travel through the vast regions of space. *'Heat Vision:' Unlike his sister; Derek possesses the ability to emit unlimited and immense beams of heat from his eyes. *'Superbreath:' Where his sister possesses arctic breath; Derek possesses a breath capable of causing intense winds. 'Weaknesses' *'Anti-Cosmic Energy:' Like his father and some of her other relatives; Derek also has a weakness to anti-cosmic radiation. He will go weak upon being attacked by anything that hits him with this form of energy. *'Magic:' The biggest weakness that Derek has to face is his opponents utilizing any form of magic. Although it won't kill him; it will cause a great deal of pain. *'Vril Energy:' Derek's biggest weakness is his vulnerability to the energy known as Vril. Because of his Terranovian and Human heritage; it does have the potential of killing him. Category:U.S.S Members Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Secord Category:Superhumans Category:Superheroes Category:Carter Family